How Do You Love Someone
by theyugiohyaoifan
Summary: Short summary inside. A lot of pairings and a confused Yami.
1. Coming Home

Hello, this is my **Second** Fan-Fic I'm working on. I'm taking a break on my first story because I finished chapter 11 without a full break, so this is my substitute till I calm down a bit and I will finish both of them before I do a third story. I hope you enjoy it and here are the pairings that will get confusing threw out the first 10-15 chapters.

**Before:**

OC x Atem

OC x Malik

OC x Ryo

OC x Joey

Yami x OC(Boy/Girl) (Will explain within the first few chapters or if anyone would like to guess what it is, then that's fine)

**Not official pairing:**

Blindshipping(Yugi/Atem)

Liberashipping(Yugi/Malik)

Heartshipping(Yugi/Ryo)

Wishshipping(Yugi/Joey)

**Official pairing:**

Blindshipping(HebaXAtem)

Bronzeshipping(MarikXMalik)

Tendershipping(BakuraXRyo)

Puppyshipping(SetoXJoey)

Puzzleshipping(YugiXYami)(Later on)

Summary: Some people are jerks and some aren't. Destiny happens for a reason as Yami stays with his brother and four other roommates in their dormitory. past troubles get in the way of finding new love and focusing on the present. (It's a short summary, but it'll do).

**Warnings:** Lemons(Sex scenes), Alcohol, drugs and violence.

Please Read&Review so I can see how I did and if you guys want more of the story to see what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Sunday morning the plane landed and came to a stop making everyone get out of their seats to get their luggage from the ceiling compartments.

'_Please make sure you have everything that you brought on the plane with you_._ Otherwise it will go to the lost and found._' The recorder sounded '_The exit door will open shortly. Please clear the walk ways by sitting down when you have your things'_

A collage student sat in the back row looking out the window, seeing people moving crates of luggage around, trying to find the right plane to load them on. Sighing he waited a few minutes before the door opened up and the passengers started to leave the plane. The crowd was so thick he decided to wait until it cleared out a little.

Finally after minutes of waiting the walk way was cleared of people as he made his way to the door. Exiting the hall to the plain the boy named 'Yami Millennium' stepped into a wide open area filled with scattering people trying to find their things. Luckily he had all the thing with him on the plain or otherwise he would be doing the same thing they were doing.

Looking around he moved swiftly through the crowds trying to find the person he was looking for.

"YAMI!" Someone called towards the door.

Hearing the voice he dodged through some more people, but ended up tripping over someones bag. "Hey, watch were your going!" The man shouted at him. "Sorry" Yami apologized to the man as he continued to his flight.

Getting up he quickly made it to the door finding the person "ATEM!" He shouted over the loud talking, walking over in his direction.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you" He scolded giving Yami a hug.

"It's good to be loved by somebody at least" He said sighing.

"You can tell me on the way back to the dormitory because I need to study for an exam tomorrow" Atem said grabbing the keys from his pocket, opening the car doors with the clicker. After Yami placed his bags in the backseat, Atem started the car and waited for Yami to get buckled in. Once that was done Atem put the car in reverse, backing out of the stall and putting it in drive, leaving the airport.

"Speak"

"I was their for two years as you know" Yami began as Atem nodded. "Within the second year I found a girlfriend"

"WAIT, GIRLFRIEND! I thought you liked guys" Atem exclaimed.

"I changed my mind about them" He admitted rubbing his head.

"What happened, did someone rape you or something." "NO, i-it's not like that" Yami countered trying to hide something.

"Then what is it" Atem asked gripping the steering wheel in a death grip.

"Okay calm down, first of all when I arrived their I met a guy at a party, but nothing happened excepts that we dated for a few weeks, that it" Yami said hiding what really happened.

Silents filled the car until Atem spoke "The good news is your my brother. The bad news is that I know when your lying to me, but I don't know what it is."Yami chuckled lightly as Atem drove down the road and flicking the radio on to pass time.

An hour flew by as Atem pulled into his driveway to the dormitory that he shared with four other people. Getting out Atem helped take the few bags of luggage into the house, using the key for the door to get in. Walking in Yami closed the door behind him before being pushed to the ground by someone. "Ow!" Yami yelped hitting the ground "What was that for" He said looking up at another student his age that had lavender hair and lightly tanned skin.

"That was for the future" He growled through his teeth before walking off to make some breakfast for everyone and now the new comer.

Getting off the floor he went into the living room to find nobody else within his range. He turned towards the stairs only to find another boy coming his way. Moving closer to the wall Yami didn't make eye contacted as to try and avoid him, but found the boy standing right in front of him, glaring at him with his head still focused forwards.

He turned towards him, changing his glare to a welcoming smile "Hi there, nice ta met'cha" The boy with dirty-blond hair said retching his hand out to shake Yami's.

Yami slowly moved his head to the hand in front of him to the boys face and then back to the hand as he thought 'Why did the first kid push me down and then this one wants to greet me like a normal person'.

Without another second he slowly retched out to the kids hand, grabbing it in a firm grasp, but that only gave the kid an advantage over him as he was pulled from the wall, to a fist in his gut. Letting go of his hand the blond held Yami up by his jacket, whispering something in his ear "That's a warning!" He hissed letting him fall to his knees after, walking away and sat down in the living room.

Coughing slightly Yami slowly leaned against the wall, letting the pain subside before getting up. After a minute he pushed his way to his feet before he started to go up the steps, but was stopped when an albino haired boy came down the stairs and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into the living room. Once their he tossed Yami against the back of the couch, but luckily their was no coffee table on the other side because the next thing he knew was he was flipping over it, landing on his back without another movement from his self.

"What ever you do, stay far away from me or that will hurt even worse" The albino threatened leaving Yami feeling dazed as he sat down in a chair.

Atem came in looking around, wondering what that loud thud was about. Falling upon a couple of feet sticking up on the couch, he moved closer, than became shocked "GUYS!" Atem shouted going over to his brother.

"We taught him our lessens" The three countered.

"I don't care. I told you last week that my brother was gonna stay here until graduation" Atem argued helping Yami up and walked him over to the wall where the blond punched him earlier, using the wall for support.

"Why does every time someone new comes here, you guys have to beat them up. Know wonder the kids in class keep their distance from you three" Atem began firing, not even seeing another person stand right next to Yami who had his eyes closed at the moment.

The three spotted some movement as they tipped their heads upwards, going wide eyed at him. "Atem...c-cool down and look behind you" The lavender stuttered pointing at the guy who came into the room.

Doing what he asked he turned around spotting a taller guy in his twenties leaning against the wall with his arm, as he also had his eyes shut from just waking up. He had tri-coloered hair that could attract any person, the same with Yami and Atem.

"I was wondering what all the screaming was about and I find a new kid here. Know wonder" He said taking a peak at Yami.

Yami jumped at the new voice that filled the room besides his bothers from before. Yami struggled to move his head around, but couldn't find the energy to do so.

Walking forwards tri-coloered began "Names Yugi Muto, but just call me Yugi. I have five classes from 8 to noon. After that I come here to shower and change before I go to my full time job not to far from here and that's till 11:30 Monday-Friday. On Saturday and Sunday I have part time jobs, so I'm not here much. One more thing, I have anger issues during class time." Yugi said crossing his arms.

The next one who was up was lavender "Malik Ishtar, just Malik if you'd please. I have night classes from noon to 6:30 as I have first shift in the morning, so please be quiet during the night when I get back" Malik huffed sitting on an arm rest behind him.

Blonde was next "Joey Wheeler, just Joey. Like Yugi I have classes till 8 to noon as well, but I'm currently still looking for a job. Sorry bout that punch earlier, thought you were gonna do something" Joey tipped his head.

Last but not least the albino "Sorry about before. Names Ryo Bakura, call me Ryo. Class starts at noon to 6:30 like Malik, but I have to go straight to work right after that so I won't be back till 1 in the morning" Ryo said from the chair he was sitting in "And you are" He finished.

Yami hesitated not wanting to spread his name to people he didn't know that well. His stomach growled as he didn't eat anything all night on the plane ride here.

"So his names Hungry, good enough for me" Malik teased going for the kitchen.

Without thinking this threw Yami stated real clearly "The name's Yami Millennium and I'm in a house full of nutcases. Don't have a job. Just got here a hour and a half ago and my life is ruined even more, even though I never really had one" Yami said sliding down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head.

The others became rather quiet as they looked to one another. Atem motioned Yugi into the kitchen, leaving the rest, excepts Yami to watch TV.

"You called"

"I need your help" Atem stated, begging for it.

"What, cooking?" Yugi asked confused.

"NO! I know my brother is lying to me about something, but I don't know what it is" Atem whispered as to not to be heard by the others. Looking into Yugi's eyes he asked "Can you help"

Raising an eyebrow at him he sighed "If I do this then I don't want to hear any complaints from you" Yugi said pinning Atem against the fridge.

"I won't, besides I want to know what his problem is if there is one" He argued back.

Checking his watch Yugi sighed "Later, I need to leave in five minutes" Yugi said pushing off the fridge to go change into his work cloths, but stopped as he saw Yami stand up and headed for his room with his things.

Yugi chuckled "Guys, why don't you come for lunch later" He said heading upstairs to his room, then came back down with a backpack and a pair of speed skates. He sat on the last step as he pulled them on and shoved his shoes into his backpack, leaving the house without another word.

After Yugi left the house Yami slowly crept down the hall to listen in on some conversations that were coming from Malik, Ryo and Joey.

"I don't know how Yugi can manage three jobs and that includes a full time job Monday threw Friday, including working that same job for eleven in a half hours each day" Malik complained tossing a magazine down on an arm rest where he was sitting.

"Malik calm down. At least he paid for this dormitory for us to live in besides the streets" Ryo stated, running a hand threw his own hair.

Atem walked in "And plus he said he would look around for a boyfriend for each of us and I don't know how he would manage that with all that's been going on."

Joey just sat their on his computer, researching something that he read two years ago. Ryo turned to Joey and asked "Joey what are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he found the article he was looking for as he exclaimed "Found it!"

The three jumped at his exclaim as they said the same time "Found what"

Scanning the article Joey kept a straight face threw out it until he found the paragraph he was looking for "Okay this article is from two years ago in Ohio" Clearing his throat he began reading the text aloud_** "Sunday night a collage student with the last name of 'Millennium' was gang raped by his former boyfriends gang, witch the boyfriend broke up with him over nothing. Clearly the former boyfriend was involved in the rape and the one to pronounce his whereabouts. We have know further information about the collage students survival, but he has several stab wounds around his upper and lower back and abdomen, as well as slash wounds on his arms and legs. Further reports will be listed threw out the week."**_

Yami stood at the top of the stairs as he had to rehear what happened those years ago as he thought 'He looked okay ta me. We hung out everyday until the second week when 'he' dumped me over nothing on a Friday when we would always stay at my place to watch movies or...' He sniffed, whipping the stream of tears away, but they just kept flowing as he stayed in his thoughts 'or WHY am I thinking about that now. That's in the past and I made myself a new life. A life without being gay...but, I'm still confused on witch gender I like' Yami thought falling to the floor slowly as he kept one hand on the wall in a fist, and the other hand tangled within his bangs as he held in a few hiccups and sobbed lightly.

Hearing foot steps Yami quickly but quietly made his way back to his room, shutting the door and locked it so know one else could come in. He slid his way to the bad, pulled back the blanket and wrapped his self into a cocoon, bringing the pillow in with him and barring his face in it as he cried his self to sleep.

At the stairs Atem wondered if Yami was sobbing over something else or about the article being true and he really was hurting from it. "Joey print that off and bring it with you at lunch when we leave later" Atem said walking back in where the others were, grabbing the article from the printer.

* * *

That's the first chapter ^W^

**Yugi: Awesome, I have anger issues. wonder how that will turn out. If you want to see or read more then Review on anything that you like.**

TYYF: It's true, these chapter will be fast and ready to go within two weeks because it's only going to be 4-5 Open office pages.

**Malik, Ryo and Joey: See you next time!**


	2. Lunch

Here's the next chapter!

**Joey: I can't believe I'm going for a * Smack * Ow, what was that for**

TYYF: Don't spoil it for the readers Joey

**Yami: y-yeah, let them read about it. The TYYF doesn't own Yugioh and please read&Review**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lunch

Five hours passed from when Yugi left for work. After arriving at his destination was when one of the other workers notified him to keep his skates on because this week was skate day, where the waiters would ware skates the whole time they worked.

By the time his shift was almost up Yugi was tempting to sit down for a couple minutes before continuing working. With a relief sigh the owner exposed himself from his office and told him to take a fifteen minute break.

Yugi nodded before disappearing into the back to take a seat.

The fifteen minute mark passed as Yugi went back to work, but as he made his way out he noticed his roommates pulling Yami threw the door.

Skating over he snickered "Having some troubles"

Malik shot his gaze towards Yugi, huffing at his snicker "No...It's beyond trouble Yugi!"

"Yeah, it took us a full hour just to get him out of the house" Ryo countered pointing at Yami who cocked his head to the left with a little blush plastered above his cheeks.

Shaking his head his Manager rolled over to them "Been awhile hasn't it" He said.

Atem nodded still holding his brothers wrist "Sorry a few of us have been busy trying to find jobs"

"Jobs? If your wondering theirs a few spots open in the kitchen an-...Is Joey alright?" He said spotting Joey's eyes turn into stars.

"He's fine. Just looking for a job ta help pay some things" Yugi stated.

"Please, I have some experience cooking" Joey pleaded walking backwards to their table.

He chuckled "When do you have class." "Eight to noon, Monday-Fridays" Joey rubbed the back of his head before sitting down.

Thinking real hard "We're closed tomorrow because the Monday staff will decorate this place for Valentines day Tuesday. Come in after class and I'll see what you can do" He said before leaving them.

Joey mentally fist pumped as Yugi sighed "The usual's" He announced making the four nod their heads before writing the orders on the pad of paper. After getting all that written down he turned towards Yami, raising an eyebrow at him before leaning forwards to take a whiff of him.

Jumping at the unbelievable he asked "What was that for!"

"You didn't eat breakfast earlier nor did you on that plane, or yesterday before you broke up with that girlfriend of yours" Yugi answered placing his hands on his waist.

Yami became shocked that Yugi knew about his girlfriend.

"Your probably wondering how I knew that right" He said earning a nod in response. "Well I take this class that reads body expressions and languages in the morning and your full of them, but I can't read you right now because we're not at home like here where there are tones of hearing ears" Yugi said writing something down for him.

Looking up Yami blinked in wonder "What are you writing"

Yugi circled something before answering the question "Something for you to eat or otherwise you will pay me twelve dollars if you don't" He answered walking away after.

Yami shivered at the threat and decided he was going to eat whatever it was that he got him because at the moment, he didn't have any cash.

Ryo giggled with his hands over his mouth "That's what happened with me when I meet him" Ryo said still giggling.

Yami raised a brow "How did you all meet Yugi anyways" He asked.

Each one fell silent for awhile before Joey started "It's not a day I'd like to remember...It just got done raining after my now ex-boyfriend got their" He began taking in a breath "We planed to go for a walk and then hit the movies after that before dinner, but that changed"

"What changed?" Yugi asked bringing their drinks over, setting one in front of each person.

"Well I asked how they all meet you after Ryo started giggling about the twelve dollar thing" Yami answered, blushing.

Yugi grinned, saying "The quiet one is talking finally. What did you have to do to make him do that. Did you threaten him or did you do something else to him"

"Weeell...define something" Atem said smiling and looked to the window as Joey, Ryo and Malik held their foreheads.

Sighing Yugi had to ask "What did you do now?"

Malik cut to the chase "He used his pick locking tools to open his door and then pored a bucket of water on him, but luckily he was on the floor to begin with"

'Hopefully they cleaned the mess up' Yugi thought before turning his gaze to Joey "And you. Stop thinking about the asshole"

Joey began to protest moving his hands between Yami and the others. "Still, even if its a story...don't think to much about it" Yugi stated before leaving.

Joey sighed shaking his head "He's becoming protective of us" He said as the other three agreed

Silence came over them for quite awhile before Joey continued "What was I on...oh yeah he changed. I don't know how, but within the first few minutes after arriving he began acting weird all of a sudden. The next thing I know is that my head was hurting and on the floor with a few deep cut marks on my back and on the chest area. I think my left arm was broken as well"

"When did this happen?" Yami asked becoming confused.

"Two years ago when Yugi didn't allow anybody to come near him. Non the less sit by him in class" Joey answered.

"Hold on a minute. How does this involve him with your ex" Yami questioned.

Joey chuckled slightly "Because someone broke threw the door after I hit the floor boards. My ex asked him who he was and the only reply he got was 'Yugi, and that's the only thing you need to know'. I'm not to sure about the details what happened, but after Yugi knocked him out Yugi splinted my arm and bandaged me up as he left a peace of paper in my pants pocket before dragging my ex out and locking the door behind him." Joey finished turning his head towards the kitchen as something clattered to the floor and someone shouting "JEFFRY!"

"Sorry!" The guy named Jeffry apologized.

"NO! THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME THIS WEEK COMES AROUND. I'M SICK OF IT!" Yugi shouted again.

"Poor Yugi, he works with a bunch of klutzes" Atem sighed using his strew to stir his drink.

Walking out threw the doors Yugi cursed under his breath as he whipped some kind of soup off his cloths as he headed straight for the restrooms, kicking off the skates in the process.

"Yugi" The manager stopped him before entering the restroom, turning his head slowly towards him "Yes sir, what is it" Yugi answered in a low growl.

He shook his head "You can go, I'll take over for you as I have your payment right here. And remember you have off next Sunday"

Taking a deep breath Yugi smiled "Thank you sir" Before disappearing threw the door to change.

Sighing he went over the the group "Can you give this to him. I'd expect that he will be staying until you five leave" He said.

Joey nodded taking the envelope to hold onto so nobody stole it.

Yami relaxed as the manager left them "Witch one of you was next" He asked curiously.

"I was" Ryo answered seeing Yugi come back out to grab his skates, then disappear right back into the restroom. "My ex was driving me home from a dinner date and like Joey's, he was acting weird within the first few minutes of driving when he suddenly stopped on a freeway with no cars driving passed, got out of the car and pulled me across his side by my arms. I'm pretty sure he punched me a few times because when I woke up I was laying across one of the railings and plus he stole whatever money I had with me" Ryo finished laying his head down on his arms.

"Uh...sorry to hear about that" Yami said.

"That's alright, besides it happened a year and a half ago. After I walked a couple miles back to this town I sat in front of this cafe waiting for nothing in particular, until Yugi came in for his shift, wearing the skates as always" Ryo said sitting up again.

"And as always, you never touched that thing I bought you after I brought you in here" Yugi said startling everyone half to death.

Joey handed the envelope to Yugi as he sat down next to Yami and Atem, setting the backpack on the floor next to him.

"How much ya get this time" Malik asked hopeful.

"Clearly not enough" Yugi said felling the thickness of the envelope. Opening it up he counted it before replying "$160"

A sigh escaped from each person excepts Yami who didn't know what was going on. Leaning forwards Yugi pulled out his wallet, taking out the rest of his money and added what he just got to it before shoving it back in his pocket "Almost to four hundred guys" Yugi stated leaning back into the booth.

"I get my payment ta night" Malik said.

"Next week" Ryo added.

Atem rubbed his neck "It's not much, but last night I got $50"

As they all were discussing that Yami just sat their wondering what the heck they were talking about. 'There talking about money, know big deal...unless it's a dormitory monthly bill?" Yami thought as the manager brought their stuff out to them.

"Here you go, nice and hot for ya" He said sliding a couple plates in front of Ryo and Malik before handing one over to Atem. After that he placed one in front of Joey "I presume this ones yours" He said looking towards Yami who was confused at the moment.

"Yeah, that's his" Yugi answered leaning down to his backpack, taking a drinking container and a straw out before shaking it.

He snickered setting it down and watched what Yami would do.

Starring at the food, that witch was some kind of fruit on a stick starred right back at him with flour muskmelon that looked like eyes to him. An eye twitched before he slowly turned his head towards Yugi, who had his head turned to stare at something else as he drank from the container with some kind of liquid soup in it.

"Um...is their anything else that you need" Manager asked, but he was pretty much asking 'I need to get out of here and fast'

"Were good" Atem answered. He bowed and scurried away, leaving them to eat their meals and a glaring Yami.

Sighing Yami settled his self into his seat as he picked up his first stick and started eating the fruit.

After noticing him eat Yugi turned to face Joey who was rolling a few American fries around before stabbing one to eat. Shaking his head he continued to drink his soup.

Malik stopped for a moment as he turned to his friends besides him "Wait, didn't you and Joey already tell your story?" He asked scratching his chin.

"Yes" The two named answered in unison. "You and Atem only need to tell yet" Joey said stabbing another fry.

Taking a breath Malik started "Were should I begin...Oh, I know. This happened a year ago, but its a little foggy because I was drugged by my ex. I think it was roofies or something, but anyways. We were in one of those love hotels because we were like five miles from our homes and that one was the only hotel within the town. So he payed for the room, but he asked me to head on up to the room first so he could go pick something up from a store. Back then I would of did anything for someone, but now I take precaution with anyone I meet. When I got to the floor I ran into someone walking threw the halls and guess who that was" Malik said sitting up straight.

Yami shrugged as the rest shook their heads "Well, if you haven't guessed it then I'll give it to you. Yugi bumped into me as he walked the halls with a cordless vac and ear buds in. After stopping Yugi apologized before continuing to a different room to clean" Malik continued.

"Hold on a sec. Did you work their!" Yami exclaimed.

"For at least a month, but it was only Saturdays. Like the job I had was the worst out of what the other workers had to do" Yugi said with a disgusted look.

"Continuing on. Once the ex arrived he set a few cups down on a dresser, before poring liquor in both. For an instant I look away from him, that's when he pored the drug into one. Once I drank from the cup and after a few minutes I started to feel something and I could of sworn that I could fly. I don't know what happened after that from the blurriness, but once I sat up I fell back into the pillows after looking around the room to see him missing and the keys gone. After an hour of laying their the door opened as Yugi walked it with new sheets and blankets, but stopped as he saw me" Malik finished looking at Yugi.

Yugi sighed " I'll give you the short version. Pretty much I told him he had to leave. After sitting up and getting dressed Malik stood up and then fell to the floor. I asked him were he lived, he said at least five miles leaving the town and I disagreed. After throwing the blankets onto the bed I picked him up in a piggy back before leaving the room and to the elevators. At the bottom the manager stopped me because it wasn't the end of my shift yet, but you know what I did, I quite right there before leaving out the doors to my car, taking Malik to a different dormitory where Joey and Ryo were staying with me" Yugi explained as Joey gave him one of his fried fish.

"Let me get this straight. You were beaten when Yugi saved you from almost dying. Ryo was money jacked and left on a freeway. Malik you were...drugged?" Yami recapped.

"To be more specific it was drug rape"

"Same thing" Yami shot back.

Atem became irritated with this "Enough, the sooner I explain the sooner we can show Yugi that article from earlier. Whatever, mines a little different than the others. A half a year ago from now I actual lived with my 'now' ex. We did half and half on the bills, but that changed when some men busted into the house...taking me with them and threw me far out ta sea"

"Were their five men in masks" Yugi asked curious.

"Yes" Atem answered.

"Then I think I know who threw you out their. Do you know the Ushio thugs that stake out ally ways. Well they got off a boat and were talking about someone they threw over board and collecting their pay from some guy" Yugi said pulling out the straw and closing the container before putting it back into his backpack and getting up.

"So that's why you went out there, because you heard that?" Atem said with surprise in his voice.

Yugi nodded with a smile "And if I didn't you would have been picked up by someone else and probably on the streets far from hear, now wouldn't we."

Atem gulped as his face when pale "Don't even joke about that"

"I'm only kidding. Your lucky I have a curious side or otherwise that would of happened" Yugi chuckled, picking up his pack "Well, I'm heading back" He said starting to walk away.

"Wait, take this with you" Joey shouted after him as he pulled out the paper, holding it out to him.

After grabbing it Yugi began unfolding it once he exited the doors, heading on back to the dormitory buildings.

* * *

Hour later

Once Malik, Ryo, Atem, Joey and Yami were done eating lunch they decided to return to the house.

Ryo did the honers of opening the door with his key, letting the others go in after him before closing the door behind him and leaving for his room, but came back down right away.

"We're back!" Atem called out.

"In here" Yugi answered from the living room.

Everybody kicked their shoes off by the door before entering the living room, seeing Yugi on his computer searching for something. Yami slowly crept to his room before anyone noticed were he went.

"What is this" Yugi asked holding up the paper from earlier.

Malik became confused "It's an article"

"I know that, but how is it suppose to concern me!" Yugi snapped making the others take a step back.

Atem sighed before speaking "I asked you to help didn't I"

Yugi starred at him, then looked back to the paper and smirked "That's more like it. I already did some research on your family tree from two years ago Atem, and from what I've seen is that you never had any cousins at this place at the time. What was the name of the place Yami went to...Ohio or something. Yeah that's it. _* Sigh * _Sorry to break this to ya, but this article is about your brother and he's going to be a pain to get close to, if you know what I mean guys."

Three of them stood starring in shock as Atem wondered how Yami dealt with this by himself for two years. Shacking his head at the impossible, Ryo and Malik sat down on the couch as Joey pulled off his jacket.

After closing the computer cover Yugi headed for the stairs and stopped in front of them "Joey, your going to have ta wait at least a half hour"

"That's fine, do what'cha have ta do" Joey said before Yugi continued to Yami's room.

Once there he knocked a few times before entering. He saw no blanket on the bed, but spotted something sticking out under the beds side. Walking over Yugi knelled down and lowered his head to the floor, finding a balled up shivering blanket with someone in it.

Taking a breath he slowly started to pull the blanket off as he thought 'I thought this was going to be a bit hard, but if he's not putting up a fight then this could only take fifteen to twenty minutes'

Yugi succeed with the blanket, pulling it off Yami and back onto the bed before looking back to him, becoming a little bit confused.

Yami lay on the floor curled up with tears wailing up in his eyes. He blinked making a few fall on the wood flooring.

Yugi sighed sitting up straight before standing up to side on the side of the bed "Your like a cat in depression...hiding under your bed like nothing ever happened" Yugi stated as Yami glared at him. He chuckled "Why do you even try. I know what happened because I searched for the whole story when I got here, but the others are going to have to look for it themselves if they what to know the whole story, unless you tell them for yourself" Yugi said "Just think about the possible choices that you have. You could either tell me why, even though I'll just guess it or you could go up to Atem and apologize for lying to him...your choice."

Yami grabbed his head in frustration "I...heard what you said earlier to the others and that stupid piece of paper...and my brother asking for help just now"

Yugi was surprised "Oh, you did. Was it because you were on the floor listening in on us"

He nodded even though Yugi couldn't see him as Yugi smirked and crossed his legs and arms, leaning back onto the bed "I don't tell people this much, but your acting like me when I didn't know what the world had in store us. But that was before I came to collage and before middle school where my anger issues began"

Yami became interested in this story as he slowly crawled out from under the bed and sat pretzel legged on the floor with his back facing the bed "Are you serious" Yami asked whipping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes it is and it looks like your curiosity won over your tears" Yugi said sitting up smirking.

"Shut up!" Yami argued cocking his head to the side. "An now he's a cat with a little fight to it, I'm impressed" Yugi snickered leaving the room, heading downstairs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^W^

Next chapter: Back to class(And a short little lemon between someone in the beginning. Let's see if you can guess it.)


	3. Back to class

Here's chapter three and things are getting interesting for some people.

**Warning: There is a Lemon within this chapter. Don't like BoyXBoy then skip the bold Lemon start and end.**

**Joey: ... (Blush)**

**Yami: What is he blushing about?**

TYYF: You'll find out real soon

**Yugi: The TYYF doesn't own Yugioh and please Read and Review on anything you like.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Back to class

That same afternoon when Yugi gave his little peep talk was then Yugi left with Joey to an indoor pool until it closed, before heading some place else and back to the house.

Yami was having one of those moments where he was sure of something, but not quite. After gathering his thoughts together he made his way to the stairs and stopped at the top from earlier to get a hold of himself before heading on down.

~Living room~

Once entering the room Yami sat down in one of the chairs that wasn't occupied by anyone.

"Doesn't it get you wondering where he takes Joey on their dates" Atem asked Malik and Ryo.

After what felt like for ever Yami then faced his brother with confusion.

"Yeah it does, but we have to live with the unknown for now. Like Yugi said. He doesn't want Joey telling us because its suppose to be a surprise when it's our turn" Ryo answered shuffling threw a few pages and newspapers before typing something into his own computer.

"Don't you mean it's a surprise for you. Tonight's Joey's last night with him" Malik retorted taping the keys on his keyboard..

Ryo played with his lone right dangling earring "...Well, I'm kind scarred and I want to find out what he has in store just like Atem does" Ryo admitted.

Atem and Malik sighed "Same here"

* * *

Later that day around eight-thirty Yami was asking Atem what he meant earlier, but that never happened because Yugi walked threw the door with Joey on his back as he went to one of the chairs and dropped him in it from the side before leaving to find the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Atem asked looking at the two once Yugi came back with some white stretchy rap, taking off Joey left shoe and sock, beginning to rap it "Twisted thee ankle" Joey said rubbing his head.

Yugi rolled his eyes "And I still don't know how you did it" Yugi stated after he finished. Once that was done Yugi grabbed Joey's arms and seated his on the arm rest and turned around so he could get Joey on his back again before heading on up to his room, leaving the left shoe and sock on the floor next to the chair.

Malik was on his way down the stairs as he saw Yugi carry Joey into his own room. Arriving at the bottom he shook the thought out of his head as he entered the living room with his eye twitching "Looks like things with become lively around here tonight and that means those two will be skipping class tomorrow" He said with an envelope in his hand.

"Looks like someone got payed" Atem changed the subject.

Malik's expression softened "Yeah, and I actually got more from that raise a couple of weeks ago"

Yami sighed 'I'm not going to get answers from anybody in this house am I' He thought stepping into the kitchen to eat and go to bed so he could get up for class, but that changed when he shut his bedroom light off and laid down under the covers.

~Yugi's room**~Lemon start~ **

Joey blushed as Yugi kissed his forehead, nose and then his lips, licking his bottom lip.

Joey obliged in doing so as Yugi slipped his tongue in, making sure he stroked every inch of it before continuing on down, unzipping Joey's shirt in the process.

After the shirt fell to the floor Yugi began licking his neck and sucked on a few pulse point, creating bruises upon his neck. Being satisfied with them he licked and nipped at Joey's chest until retching one of his exposed nipples, taking it into his mouth.

A whimper escaped from Joey's throat.

Yugi smirked slightly as he slid his hands down Joey's thighs, pulling him onto his lap. After Yugi was satisfied with the first he nipped his way to the other one, giving it the same treatment before sitting up straight, taking Joey's other sock and his off. Once discarding them to the floor Yugi leaned down, capturing their lips together once more.

Yugi maneuvered one hand down to Joe's pants as he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He brought his hands back up to the others, untangling them from the sheets to holding onto Yugi's shoulders before sliding the pant and boxers down to his knees and leaned down to Joe's erected member.

~Yami's Room~

_"YUGI!" Joey exclaimed loudly._

Yami groaned as he held the pillow over his head tightly, feeling embarrassed that this was happening on his first day in a house full of new people. He flipped onto his stomach and mentally sighed in the sheets. When he first arrived at his room, he thought which room belonged to each person, but finding out that Yugi's was right next to his was a shocker and that he got the front row to the show. The worst part about it was that his bed and Yugi's bed were by the same wall, so their wasn't anything he could do about the noise.

'Man this sucks. How long are they going to take...it's been at least fifteen minutes since they started' Yami thought being interrupted by the two.

_"y-y-yugi. Ugh...i-i'm gonna cum!" Joey stuttered as Yugi took him deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down._

Yami wondered 'Could I go sleep on the couch. It wouldn't matter right' He thought taking his pillow and blanket before standing up.

_"AUGH! YUGI!" Joey exclaimed as he came into Yugi's mouth._

Yami shook his head after opening the door and walked down into the living room, felling relived that their was less vocalization leaking from the ceiling. With a relived sigh Yami tossed the pillow by the arm rest and laid down for the second time that night as he watched the ceiling until his eyelids slid shut, but god wasn't going to let that happen as he rolled over and buried his head with the pillow again.

~Back to Yugi's room~(Minutes earlier)

Once Yugi swallowed all of Joey was when he let go of his member_._

Joey panted after his release, pulling Yugi closer and started to undress him. Once the bottoms were off Yugi retched over to his desk and pulled out a bottle, placing it beside Joey after closing the drawer and settling himself back into his spot, coating three fingers in the substance.

Yugi leaned down as Joey grabbed onto his shoulders. After circling his entrance and kissing each other for a few minutes, Joey began to loosen up and Yugi slipped the first finger in with ease without getting a complaint.

They stayed lip locked for awhile more as Yugi moved his finger around some more before inserting the second finger. A grunt emerged deep within Joey's throat, leaving the deepening kiss for air.

Still moving his fingers around Yugi leaned in and nuzzled the crock of his neck, nipping at his skin. Yugi began scissoring the fingers apart, preparing him for what was to come. He added the third finger as Joey clung to the other.

"Relax, it'll pass" Yugi soothed kissing his forehead.

Joey nodded and forced his self to relax. After at least two minutes Joey began getting used to the fingers and started to thrust back.

Yugi smirked, removing the fingers and earned a groan from Joe "You'll get what you want...very 'soon" Yugi said in the best Brooklyn accent he could muster up, grabbing the lube and coated his own member.

Joey blushed when Yugi did his kind of accent 'He's actually pretty good at that' Joey thought as Yugi pulled at his thighs again, placing his back flat on the bed. Joey placed his arms around Yugi's neck as alined his member with his entrance.

"Relax, and it will hurt less" Yugi whispered to him.

"K" Joe replied before Yugi began entering slowly so he could get used to the feeling and not hurt him that much since this was his first time. Joey shuttered at the intrusion, tightening his hold around his neck.

Yugi rubbed his back softly with each slow thrust as he kept their balance with his other arm. Joe shivered each time he moved until he came to a complete stop, waiting for Joe to get used to his size.

After about three minutes Joey started getting used to it, loosening his hold and thrust forwards trying to get Yugi to move.

Yugi obliged the offer, pulling out and thrust in slow, loving the sounds Joey was making. After awhile Joey started getting tired of the slow pace "Yugi...*_Pant*..._faster" He asked panting for breath.

Yugi did, taking a hold of Joey's hand and intertwined them together, thrusting in faster and harder, nailing his prostate right away.

"Ahh!" Joey cried sending his head back into the pillow.

**~Lemon End~**

~Porch~

Once Yami started hearing them getting louder he decided to go and sit outside, away from the noise. Looking up at the night sky he thought about things that were from the past from when he and Atem were kids.

Something tapped his back. Thinking it was a cat he shrugged it off, starring out at one of the street lights.

A hand grabbed his shoulder making him jump about a foot off the step. Yami turned his head finding his brother starring at him in wonder before sitting next to him, starring up into the sky without saying anything.

Yami shrugged at what Atem was doing, until someone else draped his blanket over his shoulders. Turning around for the second time he found Ryo and Malik standing there wondering what the two brothers were up to.

After at least a half hour everyone sighed as they heard Joey hollowing Yugi's name.

Malik took out his phone checking the time that read eleven-thirty "Well that only took an hour" He grumbled reentering the house while Ryo also followed.

Atem stood up and stretched his legs "You coming" He asked looking down at Yami.

"In a little bit" He answered.

"Alright, make sure you lock the door" Atem said leaving him. A couple minutes passed before he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, starring at them for a couple of seconds before crushing it in his hand, tossing the pack to the ground before heading back into the living room to sleep after locking the door.

* * *

Next Morning

Yugi's eye fluttered as the sun light landed on his face. He groaned covering his head with the covers, rolling over onto his stomach and grabbed his cell phone from his headboard, checking the time "Six O'clock" Yugi groaned.

Joey rolled over, facing him "Don't wanna get up" He whined feeling weak.

Turning his head Yugi chuckled "Child, your whining." He teased.

"Good!" Joey shot back, curling himself in the blankets. Yugi sighed crawling over the other to get his cloths from the night before. After redressing Yugi grabbed some clean cloths from his closet before going to take a shower. Once done he ran a bath and pored some soap into the tube before leaving the bathroom with his dirty cloths and dropped them off in his room. Turning around he noticed Joey clinging to the sheets even tighter, knowing what Yugi was going to do next.

Placing his left hand on his hip and right hand pointer finger across his chin, Yugi thought how to get Joey into the bathroom. Seconds pass before Yugi smirked, walking over to the bed and rolled Joey into a taco before exiting the room.

Once at the location Yugi dropped Joey feet into the water and made sure he was standing before unrolling him and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, taking the blanket back to his room before heading down into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone since they would be going to class that day.

* * *

Hour later

Atem woke at his usual time everyday, getting dressed and going down into the kitchen to cook if know one else was up, but instead he headed into Yami's room to see if he was there. He wasn't. Once getting into the living room he noticed his brother sprawled out on one of the couches with his blanket half on him and half hanging of the side.

Walking over he covered Yami up fully and shook his shoulder to wake him up.

Yami stirred awake pulling the covers over his head and rolled over onto his stomach.

Atem grinned as he kept poking at his brothers head. Yami swatted whatever was poking him, but he felt nothing and found Atem starring at him until he opened the curtains.

Shielding his eyes from the light as he got off the couch, taking his things to his room and to change cloths before coming back down the steps with a backpack for class.

Atem smelled something cooking and entered the kitchen finding Yugi flipping eggs and potato slices in a pan, shutting the stove off and dumping the food into six bowls before poring cooled water on the pan from the sink. Going back over to the bowl Yugi picked up a knife and started cutting three breakfast sausage into each one.

Yami entered behind his brother seeing Yugi flipping the food in the pan like it was nothing.

Joey wondered down into the kitchen after having troubles getting clean pants on, sliding into a chair after Yugi set the bowls down at each spot.

Malik and Ryo also wandered down the steps after a few minutes of getting dressed. They sat down beside each other as Malik asked with a grin "You going to class"

Yugi sat at the end while Joey sat to his left, starring blank expressions at him.

~Class~

"Joey Wheeler!" The Professor called.

No response

"Wheeler!" He called louder looking to his assigned seat.

"He's not here sir" A girl who sat by him answered as the Professor marked him absent before calling some more students names until retching "Yugi Muto!"

No response

The professor sighed without lifting his head from his computer "Is he not here as well"

"Yes, he's not here" Atem answered making him mark off his name "There should be a new transfer student here any moment" He said making half the class stare at the door as it opened.

Yami was startled to find half the class looking at him when he opened the door, but shrugged it off.

"Are you Yami Millennium" He asked typing something into his computer, pulling up a couple slides before picking up a small remote to bring down a white screen.

"Yes sir" Yami replied giving him respect.

"Good, now come over hear"

Following what the professor asked he did, but he heard a few other students whispering "He's getting the talk that we got"

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

Yami gave him a confused look, blinking a few times "Ta study and learn?" Yami said.

The professor smirked looking to his screen "That's what I wanted to hear, but right now I'm looking at your grades from were you came from...and they don't look so good. The highest grade you got was a 'B' in this class over there. I'd expect you to at least and I repeat 'AT LEAST' an 'A' double before you graduate from here. You understand me!" He hissed.

Yami winced "Yes sir!"

"That's good. Here, this is the book we're using. You can barrow this one for the week, but next week your returning this one because your buying your own book, got it" He said strictly.

Yami nodded vigorously, understanding what he meant.

"Seto Kaiba" He called out into to a student.

"Yes" Seto answered standing up, looking annoyed. "Go sit in front of him" He said making Yami turn around, walking to his seat. Seto disagreed with the other students "Sir...that's a bad idea if your asking me!"

He scanned his students, looking at each one "Do you see him here today. I sure haven't, so quite your whining and sit back down."

The guy sitting on Seto's right side gulped "b-but he will tomorrow"

"Does it matter. I'll ask him about it tomorrow so just drop it and lets get on with today's lesson" Professor argued flashing on the projector and exited out of Yami's grades before it turned on completely and finding the power point that would take the hole hour "Open your books to were we last left off from Friday and if you can't remember then ask someone who does" He said flicking off a few lights in the front.

Yami turned to the one named Seto "Does anyone know?" He said rubbing his head.

"Page 555" Seto answered. "Thanks" Yami and the guy next to Seto said the same time.

Seto turned his head and raised a brow "I can understand him, but you've been here for three months just like me and everybody else and you can't remember the page number?"

"It's not my fault that I can't multitask like the rest of you" He said truthfully opening his book to the page.

Seto sighed while Yami shook his head and shrugged, turning to face the front and opened the book he just got.

Five levels up from where Yami sat and ten people in sat Atem watching his brother 'Well this will getting interesting. He's already talking to people he doesn't know, but what will Yugi think of this when he gets here' Atem thought flipping threw the pages, finding the book mark and stick notes that he placed inside from Friday.

* * *

That's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed^W^ And Please R&R

**I need help! Does anyone know of a good professor name that would fit well with the one in this story. He's kind when he talks to you one on one with no one else in the room, but he's strict when he teaches his classes. **

**Please PM me if you have any ideas and if you want you could name the guy who sits next to seto, but please verify which one goes to that person.**


	4. Valentines Day

Sorry it took so long. School started and this year there has been a lot of homework like Algebra bookwork and the intense headaches that I've been getting threw the first three or four weeks from being back. I don't know what it is and I don't think it's stress or anything, so don't worry.

**Marik: The TYYF doesn't own Yugioh, just the plot**

TYYF: Please Read and Review because I also got Chapter 5 done as well within the same two weeks that I said I would get done and uploaded chapters. Review on anything that you like or would like me to add in to the story in a later chapter for the future.

**Warning: Small rape scene and some what strong language!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Valentines Day

The next day was very unusual for Joey and Yugi as roomers spread there way threw the school that the two of them had broken up this morning in front of half the student body.

Of course, Joey did the honors saying that he had realized a few weeks ago that Yugi wasn't his type and wanted to stop seeing each other.

Yugi played along and didn't argue back and told Joey the same thing. It wasn't at all that bad of a break up because the day before when the other went to school or just plain left the house, the both of them planed out what they were going to do.

Everyone was in their seats excepts for Yugi and Joey because they weren't in the classroom yet.

The door open as Joey walked in and went to Professor Fugi to get the homework assignment that he missed from yesterday before going up to his seat, asking the girl next to him for the notes he missed.

The bell was close to ringing when the door opened yet again as Yugi made his way to Professor Fugi to get his assignment from him before heading on up to his seat, but stopped as he saw his new roommate sitting in the 'suppose' to be empty seat next to him.

Taking in a breath, Yugi turned to look down at his Professor. "Fugi! What is the meaning of this. You know what happened last time you placed someone next to me" Yugi scowled, clenching his teeth.

"I do remember, but your going to have ta get used to it because there are more students coming into this collage months from now and we need more room for their arrival" Fugi stated bringing down the projector and flicking off the lights, leaving Yugi standing there glaring down at him. With a final sigh Yugi shrugged off his frustration as he took his seat next to Yami, not looking at him of course.

Papers ruffled next to Yugi's ear as he grabbed Seto's notes and started to right them down like Joey was still doing.

'I wonder what Yugi meant by 'you know what happened last time when you placed someone next to me'. I hope it isn't that bad or I'm dead meat' Yami thought glancing over at him.

Fugi remembered something and announced "Before I forget...their is a dance very late at night tonight staring at seven PM to midnight. Hope you all have dates or otherwise you'll be on your own."

All the students who were single groaned excepts for Yugi because he particularly didn't like anyone . The only reason he help Joey and his friends out was that he was some what in the same position as they were. Yugi's parents died when he was very young and he had to live in an orphanage for a couple of weeks. His brother was also there with him, but Yugi ran away leaving his brother their and told him to come and look for him when he graduated from high school and went to collage. They were in the same grade so it wasn't going to be that hard to find each other.

Class went on for fifty-five more minutes until the bell rung, signaling for class to end.

Yugi stacked his things up and left, leaving to his next class for the day. When he entered the rest of his classes he noticed that Yami was in them excepts for his first hour. 'That's weird and kind of strange" Yugi thought. Like Professor Fugi, the rest of the teachers made him sit right next to the same person threw out the day, and guess who that was. Yes, you guessed right. It was Yami and he was a little sketchy on the situation no more than Yugi was since he was still a little worried what Yugi said during second hour.

The morning classes finished their day and were beginning to head on back to there dormitories for the day until the dance later that night.

Not that Yugi carried for dancing, he just wanted to go check it out to see if anything was of interest for him.

Yami was iffy about it because the last time he went to a dance was with his ex-boyfriend/girlfriend, but he knew his brother all to well. So he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Ryo and Malik could go, but they would have take a day's vacation at work. Since the two of them have night classes they could stay up as long as they wanted to, but would have to get up earlier to stay on top of their daily schedule of getting up in the morning.

Atemu was hyped up for tonight because who knows, maybe he wouldn't need Yugi's help after all if he found someone that he trusted and got to know better than his last boyfriend.

**~Seto's and Co's. Dormitory~**

"What are you going to do now? Joey's single again, so you have a chance to ask him without Yugi being there to protect him all the time" Someone said from the living room.

"Marik, it ain't that simple if you think about it. What if you were in Joey's position or what he used to act like when around people he didn't trust." Seto shot back, angered.

Marik lowered his head "Sorry, but I'm kinda in the same boat as your in"

Seto nodded as another person entered the room from the stairs "Same here, but you would think that those three would act like that since what Yugi told us what was going on with them" Bakura agreed drying his hair with a towel draped over his head.

"Yeah, but Yugi only told us what happened when he meet them, nothing beyond that. We all want to know more about the ones that we like" Marik stated as Seto and Bakura agreed.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as each one thought of a solution to there problem.

Seto was the first to realize something as he forgot about the dance that was taking place tonight "Hold on a minute, there's a dance that is taking place tonight from seven to midnight. We could get them alone to talk or something"

Bakura and Marik glared at Seto "You could of told us sooner than later" The two said the same time.

"Sorry, I missed placed it to the back of my mind, but even if I didn't tell you what it was then your professors would have told you in my place"

"Whatever, let's just get to class before the security guards come and get us again for skipping class" Bakura said throwing his towel into the laundry room before slipping his shoes on and grabbing his bag, tossing Marik's bag to him. Bakura left the house and crossed the street to his first hour class, being followed by Marik a couple minutes after.

Seto sighed closing the door and went right into the kitchen to do his assignments. Later on he went to take a shower for the dance that was six hours from know.

**~Yami~**

Yami was doing homework since he got back an hour ago, still thinking about what Yugi said earlier.

'Why do I keep thinking about this nonsense. It means something, but it doesn't matter to me' Yami thought tapping his fingers upon his desk.

Their was a knock on the door sending Yami out of his thoughts "Come in" He called.

The door opened as Atem stood at the frame. He held a look that made Yami shake his head, going back to his work. Atem snickered as he closed the door, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

Minutes passed before either one said anything, until "What do you want Atem. The only thing I can think of is the dance"

"I'm afraid that's not it...it's just that you have all your classes with Yugi and I just wanted to check up on you"

After a few seconds of thinking Yami figured out what his brother was asking him "Your here because you wanted to know if he said anything to offend me, right"

Atem shrugged turning his head the other way.

"No, not likely. What Yugi said second hour is still bugging me and that all the other Professors placed me right next to him, but nothing other than that."

Atem gladly took his response, but became concerned when his brother started to speck again.

"You know, it's kind of weird...to think that, if you could choose what path to take...where would you go from those paths"

Shaking his head "You still remember that saying mom used to tell us as we were kids"

Yami smiled "Someone had to" He remarked.

Moments went by again as Atem thought of something that was bugging him "Why didn't you call or sent my texts back when you were over in Ohio?"

Yami winced at that comment, pointing to one of his bags.

Getting up Atem went through the first one he could see, finding a zip-lock bag with a smashed up cell phone in it. Looking to Yami he could of sworn he saw a glimpse of a slash wound on his arm before Yami pulled his sleeves down, not wanting Atem to be worried about him.

Atem wanted to help Yami, but Yugi specifically told him to wait until Yami went to him for help. "Got ran over by a car"

In a shaky voice "Yeah, and I didn't have much money at the time" Yami lied "Once I find a job I can buy a new phone along with the books I need"

Understanding his brothers situation Atem placed the broken phone back into his bag before opening the door and finding Yugi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The door closed making Yugi open his eyes.

In a whisper Atem asked "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Some what, but by any chance did you get a look at his arm"

Atem was unsure "I think I saw something on his upper arm before he hid it"

Yugi thanked Atem for helping him out before leaving to his room to do some work since Yugi took the day off from his weekly job today.

Atem also left to his room to finish up a project that was due the next day.

* * *

Six hours have passed since everyone started to think about what they were going to do at the dance or doing other things.

Ryo, Malik and Joey left the house a half hour early to find good spots close to the DJ.

Atem pretty much dragged Yami out of the house again since he didn't want to go, but Atem was worried that if he let his brother stay in his room the whole day after he got out of class, their was no telling what he would have to do to get him out of the house.

Yugi started to tag along after the brother left threw the door, but three people walked up to him with confused expressions plastered on their faces.

A sigh escaped from Yugi "Confused on the situation guys"

The three nodded to the question

"Well Atem has a twin brother who's younger than him, and he's living with me and the others until graduation" Yugi stated scratching his head.

"It's...Yami, right?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded in response.

Marik became curious "Does he have a problem like the others do"

Yugi raised a brow at him "Yeah, but it much worse and Atem asked me to help him but it's going to take much more work and passed the month limit"

Bakura thought and counted something inside his head as they walked across the street "Wait! You said you would date each one for three months before doing anything right"

"Right" Yugi answered.

"Before you even get to Yami we would be graduated by then. How are you going to help him if he leaves some place else and disappears on you"

Yugi stopped once he stepped foot onto the collage grounds, lost in thought. It took five minutes before he began moving towards the building "Well I can talk to him at least a couple times each month, otherwise it's Yami's job to tell Atem whats been going on with him"

"What's his deal anyways?" Seto asked as Yugi handed the piece of paper over to him from the other day. The three boys reed the paper to there selves before handing the paper back to Yugi "Your right about him having a harder time than the others"

"Yup and what I've heard from Atem is that Yami got a boyfriend when arriving in Ohio at a party that was taking place that day. Two weeks later the guy broke up with him and then that Sunday this happened to him" Yugi said holding the paper up "I'm confused on what he had to do to stay sane during those two years because my problem...never mind" Yugi walked off into the school.

"Hold up, you were going to say something about your problem. Say it already" The three yelled after him entering the building as well.

**~Joey, Malik and Ryo~**

Joey was thinking about what Yugi told him Sunday night with his problem and why he became the person that he is today.

"Earth to Joey. Are you in there" Both Malik and Ryo said waving there hands in front of his face.

Jumping a little Joey came out of his trance "Sorry, thinking about something that happened Sunday"

Before either one of the guys could asked what that was, Atem and Yami showed up just in time. After talking about something else for at least ten minutes Yugi walked threw the doors with Seto, Marik and Bakura running after him, screaming something about finish talking about his problem.

The five others hide behind a speaker until Yugi passed with the three pests that were currently attached to him.

Bakura stopped to catch his breath along with Marik. Seto kept chasing Yugi until they disappeared out of sight.

Inside the school Yugi turned a corner that branched out. He took the nearest right and hid inside the girls bathroom, making sure that Seto wouldn't follow him. After three minutes Yugi heard running foot steps go by and kept going down the hall. With a relief sigh he poked his head out from the door, seeing if Seto was near by before standing up, but that would have to wait because he heard someone behind him and it sounded like three or four.

'Dam, why does this have to happen now!' Yugi thought turning his head to face the girls.

"y-y-Yugi Muto...ohmygod ohmygod, it's it's really him" The girls said as a few kept from drooling on themselves.

'Oh...great, just what I need' Yugi though again as he stood up to leave.

"Don't leave, we want to talk with you about something...and, and it's important for you to hear this" One girls insisted holding his arm.

"What! So you can spread roomers that I'm dating one of you or all. No, scratch that. You'd rather spread roomers that I fucked everyone of you and that you wouldn't care if I did it again, right!" Yugi shouted leaving the bathroom.

"We would most certainly be happy with the offer" The one who held Yugi's arm before said.

"Sorry, but I don't date whores like all of you" Yugi sneered going back were he came from when he lost Seto.

The girls were wide eyed and mouthed from what Yugi just said to them all.

Seto ran right past them and knew that this was Yugi's handy work. He kept running until he spotted a star shaped tri-colored haired kid with his hands in his pockets "Yugi" Seto called.

He stopped because it was Yugi and he wanted to stop running like a coward and get this over with. "Seto" Yugi said firmly.

Seto stopped to catch his breath "Yes"

"Go to Joey"

Seto became confused "Why!"

"You deserve to be with him tonight...tell him I gave you my right, but if you hurt him in anyway possible I will hunt you down and take back that right. You understand"

Seto nodded vigorously before running off to find Joey, who was still by the speaker with the others hiding behind it and out of sight from Marik and Bakura.

When Atem wasn't watching, Yami took that as a cue to get the hell out of their and away from him, but he would have never guessed something would of happened to him if he walked around the school.

Yami walked soul less for at least ten to fifteen minutes. He passed a few couples with their dates and some kissing in the hall ways. Yami fasted pasted passed a few classes that he heard moans and cries of pain or pleasure.

He panted after finally getting away from all that because it brought back memories of that day in Ohio.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted from far away.

Turning around Yami noticed the lust within the new person's eyes, along with the three guys who were following him with cameras in hand.

Beginning to shake Yami gulped slightly as he started to back away the closer they got. The leader of the group was in arms length, but before they could do anything Yami ran away as fast as he could, turning a corner to his left. Double taking the four guys also ran after their pray.

**~Yugi~**

Yugi continued to walk the halls, wondering around aimlessly without an intention for at least an hour and a half. He also seen and heard couples kissing in the hallways and a few class room doors pinned shut by a stopper or just a plain chair. Yugi turned a couple corners and looked from staring at the ground the whole time, seeing a vase broken on the floor and the small table broken as well.

'Someone's going to get in trouble tomorrow once the Professors find out who did this' Yugi thought walking over the mess, but stopped himself from someone talking in the room to his right. Carefully leaning closer to the wall Yugi listened in on the conversation.

**~Rape scene begins~**

Panting was heard from the room along with some hand slaps to the victims face "Your nothing but a whore you Ohio slut!" The leader of the group growled at the one who was being taken, thrusting farther and faster into him and nailing his prostate just as hard.

Painful grunts were heard threw out the classroom threw the cloth around the victims mouth. Camera flashes brightened up the room each time the three others got a good angle on them.

"Come on, why don't you just give up already. You've known you've lost since I started fucking you from the start. How many time have I done this...almost five now, and your still holding in your first release" He said again, looking to one of the other guys.

He nodded, untying the cloth from around his mouth.

Once that was done he pulled out and flipped his victim onto his stomach before thrusting back into him. Shouts of pain escaped his throat as he didn't see the one who took the cloth off, take out his own member and thrust his way into the victims mouth, making him choke on it.

Another look to a different guy got him sucking the victims member to finish him off. It wasn't long before the leader and front guys released their seeds into him.

**~Rape scene ends~**

After the one pulled out of his mouth he grabbed his chin and covered his mouth with his hand, plugging his nose and making him swallow everything. The last one to join in continued sucking on his fill, but had not succeeded in doing so.

"Why are you still hesitating, you know that no one will come here during the dance so just give up and cum already. Know one will save you!" The leader shouted.

Panting the victim propped himself up on the desk before whipping off his mouth with his binned wrists.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter: Fight

Wonder what will happen in the next chapter. the next one will be uploaded within the next few days, depending on the reviews I get so, please review and it will be uploaded faster for all you guys out their wondering what is going to happen.


	5. Fight

Hello and here's chapter 5, starting tomorrow I will be getting out of class early to get my drivers license, so wish me luck.

**Joey: Hope you enjoy and please R&R**

**Warning: Strong language and a small BJ scene!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fight

The door slammed open as Yugi stood their looking rather pissed. Fists lowered to his sides as he walked over to the light switch, flicking them on. Luckily their were no windows on this side of the school or otherwise the students would of gotten a show of a life time. Once the lights were on Yugi made his way back over to the door and closed it, finding a stick near by and pinning it into the wall and the door.

Turning around Yugi noticed the somewhat fear leaking it's way into each of the four guys. 'I know what classes their in, but I don't know their names' Yugi thought looking to each one until falling upon Yami who was struggling to keep upright and coughing. His expression softened seeing Yami in such a state since he just got here three days ago.

'Atem's going to be pissed when he here's about this' Yugi thought again "So, witch one of you four did this to my roommate" Yugi growled.

The four looked to one another and smiled "So, the whore's your roommate. We were wondering who he was living with and of expectations...he's living with the one person who had what, like two boyfriends already. One before middle school and that Joey Wheeler kid right. Your probably going to date those other three roommates of your to, aren't ya" The leader said.

Yugi's self control was leaving him as he wanted to punch this guys face into the floor boards. His eye was twitching from fighting the urge, but he couldn't hold it back as he ran forwards and sent the guy to the floor and skidding into the wall, making him cough blood once his back slammed into it.

The other three started to go to him but he got up his self, whipping the blood away from his lip. "Is that the best that you've got because otherwise your a dead man" He shouted.

Yugi smiled a smug look "Same to you. If your so caught up in killing me right now then come on, I can take you all down" Yugi ragged back with darkened eyes.

Without any further evasion two of the guys ran forwards, but Yugi had a better idea in mind as he backed up and flicked the lights off again, making the two stop in there tracks and started to feel around with there hands out in front of themselves.

Yugi snickered to himself as he closed his eyes and walked forwards to meet the two. Yugi grabbed one of each arm and slammed themselves into each other from the sides, throwing them to the ground and kicking both hard in there ribs, making sure they stay down as he flicked the lights back on to show the other two the work he's done.

The leader had wide eyes alone with the other guy still standing next to him. The two on the ground were starting to move after a couple minutes, but barely because from the looks of it Yugi broke a lot of their ribs combined. Both crawled out of arms retch before collapsing back to the floor, gasping for air.

The other guy ran forwards and dodged a hid by ducking out of the way and twisted himself around to strike Yugi in the back.

It missed or better luck it gave Yugi more ways to take this one down as he caught the guys arm mid fly, bending it backwards and locked it behind his own back and getting him into a headlock.

The leader took this as a chance to strike as he finally moved from his spot. Yugi's back was turned to him, but Yugi knew that he was coming and turned himself and the guy he was holding onto around before letting go and getting out of the way.

Both guys fell to the floor with a thud as the both groaned in annoyance.

Yugi chuckled "If your that eager to get beat that bad, then why didn't you ask me sooner"

The leader growled in anger, getting off his companion. The other one also got up while he held onto his left arm, starring daggers at Yugi.

Yami was panting for a release but he didn't want to because he was still in front of his predators and they would still be hungry for him if they managed to beat Yugi. 'I hope that Yugi can beat these guys, but I don't like that look in Yugi's eyes' Yami thought turning his head away.

The two ran at Yugi once again, throwing their fists at there target and hoping to land a couple finishing blows to him before he took them both out. Everybody in the entire collage knew that Yugi was a good fighter because of what happened in his past. Only the Professors knew about that since the first year and that they would have to know or otherwise Yugi would always be going back and forth between classes to visit the main office everyday.

Yugi ducked the two blows that were coming from both sides as he took a step back and kicked outwards, sending the weaker one into the steps, leaving the leader by himself to face Yugi alone.

Sweat drops fell from his face as he gulped, thinking of a way to get past Yugi and threw his fighting skills. After a minute of thinking to his self he went forwards then dodged around him to take Yugi off balance. It didn't work as he began dodging, Yugi spun all the way around and kicked him square in the gut and into the wall where he skidded to when Yugi first punched him in the face.

This time he stayed down because he started coughing blood up and his heart skipped a couple beats.

"The next time some asshole does something to one of my roommates is getting there head ripped off" Yugi stated clearly leaning down, grabbing the guys collar, starting to lift him off the ground "And the next time someone calls Yami a whore again is getting my foot shoved in there ass!" Yugi shouted as his eyes turned darker.

The guy nodded vigorously seeing his companion who went into the steps getting back up and brushed the dirt off himself before slowly creeping up behind Yugi, but that never happened because Yugi sensed the guy and threw the one he was holding by the collar at him, making them both fly threw the closed door.

"If I find you fucking anyone else that I know...you will all be sent to hell without any warning or invitation...get lost already" Yugi shouted at them as they grabbed the other two unconscious guys before leaving threw the smashed up door.

Yugi huffed for awhile, trying to get his wits back in order before going to help Yami.

Yami sat there staring at Yugi with an unbelievable look because Yugi seemed like a nice guy once you got to know him better, but then Yami remembered Yugi saying something about anger issues during class time 'Is that what he meant about that' Yami grimacing at the pain already making its was into his lower back and the still need to release.

Turning around Yugi pulled out a pocket knife to cut the rope around Yami's wrist before grabbing his pants from the floor, handing them to him.

Yami pulled his pants on slowly until they were up to his knees for him to actually stand up and finish pulling his pants back on, but his swollen member got in the way of that as he fell to his knees, leaning against the desk for support and panted heavenly.

Yugi turned his head slightly when he heard Yami fall to the floor. Sighing Yugi walked over and knelled down in front of Yami, grabbing his hips and leaning his head down before he could protest and took his member into his own mouth.

**~BJ start~**

Yugi went all the way to the hilt and back again, making sure to run his tongue alone the sides.

Yami jumped in surprise at Yugi's reaction to him falling down because he was hard 'What is wrong with me, I'm not gay anymore so why does this feel so good when he's doing it to me and when the others did it, it didn't. I'm so confused right now I don't know what to think of it' Yami thought as he pulled at Yugi's jacket and let out a couple small whimpers and trying not to cry in pleasure over a blowjob that he was getting from someone he just meet three days ago.

Yugi continued the slow pace when he felt a strong tug from his jacket before sucking harder on Yami's member, trying to get him to release before someone saw them together and told the rest of the school what the two did in a classroom together.

Again Yami was holding his release in, but Yugi did something different from what any other person has done to him before. Yugi deep throttled his member, getting him to cum and scream at the same time without thinking it threw.

**~BJ end~**

Yugi swallowed every drop of Yami before standing back up and whipping off his lips.

Panting Yami pulled himself up using the desk behind him along with zipping his pants.

"Don't take this the wrong way, let's just say you owe me one for coming in here to help" Yugi said tossing his jacket to Yami since his was torn up from the guys pulling on it and that it was starting to get cold outside.

Yami gradually nodded back, slipping his arms threw the sleeve holes. The jacket was a bit bigger than his own body, but that was fine because it would keep the cold off his skin.

Once Yugi saw his nod Yugi walked a bit closer as he showed his back to the other and knelled down "Just get on...my patients have grown thin for today" He sighed.

Without arguing Yami got on the others back and they left the hideous room behind. Resting his head Yami slowly closed his eyes from exhaustion until he was far away from everything that had happened, not knowing that Yugi would tell his brother and his friends about this when they returned.

~Living room~

Yugi was stretched out on the couch flipping threw a magazine that was there. Nine O'clock flashed on the clock when Yugi got up and went out for a smoke. Since Yugi was the only one who did smoke, he had to go outside since the others wouldn't want to smell the odor everyday.

Ten O'clock came a lot faster as Atem, Ryo, Malik and Joey came threw the doors giggling or laughing about something that happened.

"Guys have fun" Yugi called from where he was from earlier.

Ryo laughed "You could say that your two weekly friend workers lightened up the mood for everybody who went"

Yugi shook his head "Bakura and Marik. Why didn't I think they were going to do something stupid when they got a chance"

"Oh no, neither one of them did anything wrong, just wanted to talk with the two of us for some reason" Malik said waving his hands in denial.

Atem looked around the room, not finding Yami's coat or shoes anywhere. Yugi saw Atem's worriedness kicking in and decided to get this over with "Atem, your brother is sleeping in his room"

"Why would Yami be in bed at this hour?" Atem questioned taking off his own coat.

Sighing Yugi got up and left for the kitchen while mumbling something to himself.

Atem was confused and followed him right after. Once in the kitchen Yugi asked Atem to take a seat.

He did while Yugi explained to him the whole story on what had happened a few hours ago with Yami and the four guys who got their asses beat by yours truly.

Fifteen minutes slowly went by for Atem as he listened in on what happened to his brother when he wondered off earlier. Once Yugi was finished talking Atem's patience was running up the wall from Yami's stubbornness because he didn't know that he got raped two years ago and that he just got raped for the second time tonight. The chair rumbled the floor as Atem stood up and placed his hands firmly down on the table, not wanting to believe what is happening to Yami.

Ryo and the other two joined them in the kitchen soon after because they were listening in on what Yugi was also saying. "Atem remember, Yami has to tell you what is going on, not the other way around." Joey stated.

"Just give him some time, he hasn't even been here for a full week yet" Malik said.

Sighing "I know, it's just that he's been like this ever since we were kids...always keeping things to himself" Atem lowered himself back into his seat, taking out a picture "He was always close to my mom when I wasn't home and off playing games with friends at the park. Dad was always at work and when he did come home he was so worn out that he didn't have enough energy to spend time with the family, even when he had day's off all he would do was sleep in and regain his energy for work the next day" Atem groaned "Ever since that accident happened those years ago, I don't think I've ever seen Yami smile truthfully to himself since then. Living with new parent kind of gets to you after awhile" Atem said still looking at the family picture that he kept on him at all times.

Ryo and Malik got a glance at the photo before Atem folded it back up and back into his pocket.

"Can I at least go and check on him" Atem asked Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes "He's your brother"

After Atem left them all three looked to Yugi as his eyes narrowed at the thought of a memory until he went out onto the porch. Mailk shrugged as he went to his room to get some sleep. Ryo did the same thing after looking to Joey "You alright, Joey?" He asked him.

Looking up Joey nodded as Ryo went on to bed. Joey knew all to well why Yugi was acting like this and he knew that Yami getting raped was making Yugi become his old self again, and not the good self either. After Yugi had sex with him, Yugi told Joey everything that happened with his parents and them being killed in an accident and what he had to endure threw out the rest of his life until now.

Joey shook his head, trying not to think of depressing memories as he made his way up to his room for the night, finishing some easy assignments off before getting some shut eye.

~School~

The next day Yugi asked around in the morning before classes started who was in Yami's first hour with him. It turned out that Seto was in Yami's first class. Yugi asked Seto if he could do a favor for him and bring Yami's assignments to him in their second class everyday and with a little treat from Yugi, Seto agreed to do it.

The teacher became suspicious of Seto because he was a cold hearted person and he never did any favors from anybody since they never repaid a favor back, but after Seto told his professor what was going to happen if he didn't do this for Yugi, then she understood, gladly giving him a second copy each day Yami stayed home.

~Two weeks later~

Second period came slower than usual as this was the second week Yami had skipped classes, so Seto was still bringing Yugi Yami's assignments to second period everyday.

Once entering the room the first thing he noticed was Joey with his head down and headphones covering his ears. His books and everything was neatly piled up at the corner of the desk.

"Joey" Seto said his name while tapping him on the shoulder.

Sitting up, Joey removed his headphones and faced the one who was calling "Yeah, what's up Seto" Joey answered groggy.

"You feeling okay"

Joey raised a brow and asked confused "Why do'ya ask?"

"Well you never come to class with music or your head down"

Joey's eyes widened "Oh that, well I got a job last week and somethings have become difficult for a few people in the house."

The next thing that everybody knew was that Yugi slid the door open and then shut again, going straight to his seat before Professor Fugi came into the room.

Five minutes later Mr. Fugi and a couple other teachers came into the room and stood in front of the class, staring up at Yugi.

"Yugi Muto, please come with us. We have a couple question to ask you" One teacher said, glaring at him.

Yugi glared right back "Is this about two weeks ago and those four rapist guys that go to school here"

All the teacher excepts for Mr. Fugi was surprised that Yugi already knew what it was that they were going to ask questions about "Yes" They all said in unison.

Yugi snickered to himself "Your wondering if it was me because of what I used to do, and your right if you guessed correctly. Give yourself a pat on the back, but before you do" Yugi stood up, hands planted firmly on the desk, saying in a harsh tone like Yugi used to answer to all the people he talked to "Go and ask those four what they did to make me snap on them before you all come crawling to me, asking me what '_I'_ did"

Yugi was still standing when the others, besides Mr. Fugi turned to one another, thinking this out quickly. Nodding they left the room while the stunned students stared at Yugi with wide eyes.

After Yugi sat down the rest of the students also took their seats without saying much else. Seto placed Yami's assignment in front of Yugi before taking his seat.

Once everybody was situated and got their necessary items out, Professor Fugi once again went on with the daily task. Towards the end of class Yugi had his head resting on his arms went the bell went off.

The students gathered up their thing as each one left threw the door after the professor said "Remember that there is a quiz in two weeks, so get studying. Know one is failing it"

"Yes!" They all chimed together.

Fugi huffed walking up the steps to Yugi because he still had his head down and materials out. "Everything alright" He asked.

Yugi rolled his head to the side, looking up at his teacher before starting to pile his thing up to leave.

"If you have any questions I would be glade to help out" Fugi said again, more concerned.

"...I'm fine..." Yugi answered in a quiet voice, stopping at the frame "Thanks for being concerned" He finished, leaving to his next class.

Fugi sighed going back to his desk to prepare for his next set of students.

As Yugi walked to his third hour 'Months will pass and thing's are still going to feel like this. Joey can tell that I'm suffering about what happened two weeks ago and its getting harder for me to control my anger around people again. Tonight's going to be hell on earth because my weekly job is gonna be a bitch with complete strangers trying to come onto me, plus adding Bakura and Marik onto the list of pain' Yugi thought entering his next class.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter: Have know clue to what I'm going to do for that chapter yet, but starting the seventh I will start thinking of ideas for this chap. 6 and the week of fourteen I will start typing out chapter 13 for 'New Families and Past Events'

See you guys then ^Y^


End file.
